1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, consumer demand for light and slim monitors or televisions has increased, and due to such demand, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been replaced by alternative technologies, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). However, because LCDs are passive light-emitting devices, they may utilize separate backlights and may have limitations in terms of response speed and viewing angle.
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have been receiving great attention as display devices capable of overcoming such limitations, because OLED displays have, as self-light emitting devices, may have characteristics such as relatively wide viewing angles, relatively superior contrast, and relatively rapid response time.
OLED displays include organic light emitting elements for emitting light. In such organic light emitting elements, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the generated excitons release energy to emit light.
However, related art OLED displays have problems in that they may require a relatively high driving voltage, may have relatively low luminance or low luminous efficiency, and may have a short light-emitting service life.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.